what can i do?
by snowbreeze99
Summary: what can i do? i loved you when you love someone.


_disclaimer_

 _naruto belongs to_ _masashi kishimoto_

 _what can i do (music video) belongs to_ _day6_

 _warn_ _: cerita ini diambil dari plot cerita pada video musik milik day6 yang berjudul what can i do. dengan beberapa adegan yang diganti, dan dialog yang saya buat sendiri, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun._

 _selamat membaca._

 **xx**

Naruto itu tipe yang kalau pagi berangkat sekolah jalan kaki sambil fokus mainin hpnya. Entah buat ngescroll timeline i=nstagram yang isinya DOTA 2 atau chat sama admin OA atau searching bokep.

Berbeda dengan Sai yang kalau berangkat sekolah jalan dengan antengnya. Headset di telinga dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan satu tangannya lagi menggenggam tali tas. _Tsah, cool guy_.

Sebenarnya bukan mau sok kalem apa gimana sih. Sai itu emang pemales banget. Jalan aja lemes makanya malah dikira kalem gitu.

Belum lagi biasanya fansnya selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Karena males nanggepin, jadi dibiarin aja deh tuh dedemit ngikutin kemana-mana.

Fans yang menamai diri mereka 'Aishiteru Sai' ini juga (sialnya) kebetulan sekelas dengan Sai.

Ada Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino yang paling tergila-gila sama Sai dan pencetus fansclub 'Aishiteru Sai'

Naruto yang saat itu sedang jalan menuju kelasnya mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari belakangnya.

 _Gak salah lagi nih._ pikirnya sambil kembali fokus pada hp.

Bener aja, Sai jalan ngelewatin Naruto dengan kalemnya dan empat orang cewek membuntutinya di belakangnya.

"Sai-kyuuun kamu udah sarapan belum?"

"Sai makan siang bareng aku yuk!"

"Sai mau aku kerjain peer fisikanya nggak?"

"Sai, _I love you every single day_! Kyaaaa!"

Naruto cuma melongo melihat para wanita yang begitu addict dengan Sai.

"Buset apa gantengnya si muka datar?!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Ya gimana gak kesel, Naruto itu berkali-kali ditolak cewek, ngeliat Sai yang dikejar empat cewek sekaligus ya bikin iri lah.

"DORRR!" tiba-tiba ada yang ngangetin Naruto dengan menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang mengagetkannya itu yang ternyata Sakura, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya. "Gak kaget, kagak," ucapnya datar.

Sakura terkikik kecil, namun kemudian mencubit lengan sahabatnya dari kecil itu. "Nar kamu ninggalin aku ih!"

"Ya kamu mandi lama elah! Aku samper tadi kata mamamu masih mandi," jawab Naruto masih dengan gaya sok _cool_ —ngikutin Sai.

"Abis tadinya aku gak niat sekolah sih, cuma ada sejarah, males kena semprot Bu Shizune ah."

Naruto gak ngegubris dan kembali sibuk dengan hpnya.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah hpnya Naruto. "Chattingan sama admin Pretigeholics lagi ya?!"

"Apaan sih!" Naruto buru-buru memasukkan hpnya ke saku celananya. "Itu mah adminnya emang jones makanya open chat mulu!"

Sakura natap Naruto gak percaya. "Ya kamu lebih jones ngeladenin orang yang kerjaannya galau mulu di timeline."

 **xx**

Kiba lagi nyari buku buat laporan biologinya yang ditemani Shikamaru yang sedang serius baca ensiklopedia di rak sebelah.

"Shik, mending Erlangga apa Yudhistira?" tanya Kiba yang sedang mempertimbangkan dua buku yang akan dia pinjam.

"Erlangga," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Tapi Erlangga terlalu banyak pembahasannya."

"Ya udah Yudhistira lah."

"Tapi Yudhistira kurang lengkap juga sih."

"Baca ensiklopedi aja udah."

"Gak ah, nyari di buku yang dari GO aja." Kiba pun akhirnya ikutan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Gak lagi-lagi saya ngasih saran," kata Shikamaru dengan sebal. Dia pun melanjutkan membaca ensiklopedi.

"Sakura cantik banget ya," bisik Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apaan?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh. Sebenarnya gak terlalu jelas tadi Kiba ngomong apa makanya dia nanya balik.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Kenapa sih?"

Shikamaru melihat Kiba yang sedang memerhatikan seorang perempuan di rak sebelah dari celah-celah rak. "Kamu naksir Sakura?"

Kiba menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Gila kali gak naksir cewek secantik dia?"

Shikamaru memukul kepala Kiba pelan. "Aku gak naksir dia, dan aku gak gila."

"Tapi sumpah cantik banget kenapa sih?! Heran." Kiba pun kembali memerhatikan Sakura.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

 **xx**

Fansnya Sai itu berisik dimana-mana. Gak di kelas, di kantin, maupun di ruang guru (kalau Sai dipanggil guru buat bantuin meriksa ulangan).

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Sai lagi tidur aja fansnya sibuk ngoceh-ngoceh di sekitar bangkunya.

"Sai kalau tidur ganteng bangeeeet!" kata Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan lengannya di depan muka Sai.

"Bibirnya ituloh gak kuaaaat!"

"Ileran sih tapi tetep ganteng! Kyaaaa!"

"Minggir, minggir aku mau moto!"

"Pabrik gulaku mimpiin aku yaaa!"

"Berisik sialan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi semuanya. Seakan sudah jengah dengan para maniak Sai yang sangat berisik.

"Ngomong apa kamu?!" semprot Temari tak terima.

"Berisik. Tau gak berisik?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Wah kamu berani sama kita?" Tenten ikut menimpali. Lengan bajunya ia lipat sampai sikut.

"Ngapain pula aku takut sama kalian sih?" Sasuke menyadarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, dan menutup mata.

"Nantangin nih!" Hinata ikut manas-manasin.

"Mau mati ya?!"

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih dan beranjak dari bangkunya keluar kelas.

"Baaah gak berani kan?!"

"Cemen!"

"Huuu gak _gentle_!"

"Heuh." Sai mendesah pelan kemudian menegakkan badannya. Ia lalu beranjak keluar kelas dalam diam.

"Saaai-kuuun udah banguuun?"

"Sai mau kemana?"

"Sai mau makan apaa? Aku beliin ya?"

"Sai tungguuu!"

 **xx**

Sasuke lagi jalan di sekitar koridor dan dia mendengar bisik-bisik cewek di sekitarnya.

"Kalau dia bukan preman gue ngeceng dah!"

"Hooh, ganteng-ganteng galak!"

"Padahal kalau baik dikit dia bakal banyak fansclubnya kek si Sai."

"Nah iya tuh."

"Semacam pangeran dari kerajaan jahat gitu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu gak peduli, meskipun sebenarnya dia udah gak kuat pengen maki-maki.

Cuma dia udah males dipanggil sama BK, makanya dia udah ikhtiar gak bakal-bakal lagi deh berantem di sekolah.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menubruk lengannya.

Ternyata itu Sakura sama Naruto yang lagi jalan sambil ngobrol dan gak liat Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Sakura sambil natap Sasuke.

Sasuke balik natap Sakura dengan tatapan garang. "Jalan tuh pake mata."

Naruto yang tadinya mau menimpali ' _Jalan mah pake kaki, aseepp_!' gak jadi karena gak mau berurusan sama Sasuke. Jadi dia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Iya maaf, aku yang salah," kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menjauh langsung bernafas lega. "Heuuuh deg-degan aku kalau berurusan sama dia! Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Gak papa aku mah," jawab Sakura sambil ngelirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya udah ayok ke kelas." Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura.

Sementara yang ditarik lengannya meratapi kepergian cowok yang baru saja memakinya itu.

 **xx**

Kalau di kelas yang berisik itu selain para Saiank (panggilan yang lebih efektif dari 'Aishiteru Sai'), ada juga Naruto, Sakura, Lee dan Chouji yang kalau udah ngomongin sesuatu keliatan asik banget.

Apalagi Naruto, ketawanya bisa sampe menggelegar.

"Aku punya tebak-tebakan!" kata Chouji bersemangat.

"Apa tuh?" Tanya semua dengan raut penasaran.

"Hewan apa yang suka protes?"

"Tikus?" jawab Naruto asal.

"Salah!"

"Hmmm, anoa?" Sakura ikut-ikutan jawab.

"Salah juga!"

"Terus apa?" tanya Lee greget.

"Babi," jawab Chouji kalem.

"Loh kok babi?" tanya Sakura gak paham.

"Tuh kan protes? Wakakakakaka!" Chouji langsung ngakak sampai mukulin meja.

"Wahahahaha Chouji anjaaay!"

"Sak aku punya gombalan nih," kata Lee.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Kamu tau gak bedanya kamu sama sarung?"

"Kagaaak, apaan deh?"

"Kalau sarung nutupin aurat, kalo kamu nutupin relung hatikuuu," jawab Lee pura-pura malu.

"EAAAA LEE UDAH PUBERTAS GAES!"

"WKWKWKWK YA KALI SI LEE BARU PUBERTAS!" lagi-lagi suara ketawa Naruto memenuhi ruang kelas.

Ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berempat, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap perempuan yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Ba, adekku si Konohamaru bego banget sumpah. Dia mau nembak cewek kan, saking groginya dia malah bilang 'dek, kau mau jadi peliharaanku gak?' yaiyalah langsung ditabok." cerita Shikamaru yang lagi duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Karena merasa gak ada respon, Shikamaru pun menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Ba?"

Dilihatnya Kiba yang sedang menatap pujaan hatinya dan memedulikan Shikamaru yang daritadi mengoceh sendiri.

Shikamaru menghela napas, dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menatap Kiba dan Sakura secara bergantian.

 **xx**

Biasanya Sai kalau udah jenuh banget sama keadaan kelas, dia bakalan kabur ke atap buat sekedar dengerin lagu atau tidur.

Tapi kayaknya atap udah gak jadi tempat yang menenangkan lagi deh.

Buktinya Sai denger ada suara-suara kaki orang yang lagi naik tangga.

Bener aja, pintu atap udah terbuka lebar menampilkan empat sosok perempuan yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ino jalan paling depan diikuti ketiga ajudannya dengan membawa sekotak Tapeurwer dan langsung menyodorkannya di hadapan Sai.

"Sai, kamu belum makan kan? Nih udah aku buatin _sushi_!" tawar Ino yang masih setia menyodorkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kotak makan di depan Sai.

"Iya Sai, makan dulu biar gak sakit," ucap Hinata menimpali. Kedua lainnya cuma mengangguk-angguk.

Sai cuma menatap Tapeurwer berwarna biru itu dengan raut gak suka.

Dia malah melepaskan headset dari kedua telinganya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya dan segera pergi meninggalkan para maniaknya itu.

Ino menghela napas lelah. "Apa aku nyerah aja gitu?"

"Eeeh jangan dong Ino, tetap semangat!"

"Iya No, kalau gak ada kamu, aku juga berenti jadi Saiank deh!"

"Bener tuh!"

 **xx**

Shikamaru bolos pelajaran Kimia karena sudah merasa jago materi yang diterangkan oleh Pak Kakashi hari ini, karena sebelumnya dia udah belajar di tempat lesnya.

Shikamaru memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat bersembunyinya dan memilih melanjutkan membaca ensiklopedi yang kemarin tidak sempat dia baca dengan selesai.

Tiba-tiba ada notif masuk.

 _ **Kiba**_ _  
Heh kemana lu?  
Bolos kgk ngajak2!_

Shikamaru hanya menatap layar hpnya tanpa berniat membalas chat Kiba.

Dia memilih mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar rak, namun kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

 _Apa Kiba segitunya suka sama Sakura?_

 _Apa dia bakal marah gak ya kalau aku ngasih tau?_

 _Ah entar aku disangka gak setia kawan lagi gegara selama ini nyembunyiin._

 _Gak ah, biar dia tau sendiri aja._

Shikamaru pun kembali membaca ensiklopedia.

 **xx**

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, dan materinya adalah basket.

Anak perempuan hanya latihan saja, sedangkan anak cowok memilih duel basket. Jadi anak perempuan duduk di bangku penonton.

Karena anak cowok hanya bersepuluh, maka dibagi dua kelompok.

Kelompok pertama Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru, dan kelompok dua sisanya.

Kelompok satu mainnya bagus banget. Apalagi ada Sai yang pernah jadi ketua basket.

Kiba juga kebetulan anak basket. Naruto sama Shikamaru meskipun bukan ekskul basket tapi tetap bisa ngikutin permainan.

Sasuke juga bagus banget mainnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke emang jago basket, cuma gak banyak yang tau aja.

Permainan rame banget soalnya para Saiank gak berenti teriak-teriak mendukung Sai.

"Sai semangaaat!"

"Sai kalau capek berenti duluuu."

"Sai ini minum dulu biar gak dehidrasi!"

"Sai pasti bisaaa!"

Apalagi kalau Sai berhasil masukin bola ke ring.

"Sai hebat ihh!"

"Yeaaay Sai-kuuun!"

"Go go go Sai-Yang-Ku!"

Sakura juga gak kalah heboh buat dukung sahabatnya.

"Ayo Naruto golin bolanya!"

 _Yeu_ dikira futsal ngegolin.

Naruto itu tipe yang kalau berhasil masukin bola suka langsung _confess_ (re: tebar pesona) ke bangku penonton sambil lari-lari dan merentangkan tangannya. Terus penonton kek mencoba meraih tangannya gitu.

Permainan pun selesai dan kelompok satu yang memenangkan permainan dengan angka yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Seluruh anggota kelompok satu berpelukan terkecuali Sasuke.

Sesudah pelukan terlepas, Kiba yang hari ini niatnya mau nembak Sakura segera menghampiri Sakura di kursi penonton.

Namun dia malah melihat Sakura yang sedang mengusap kening Sasuke menggunakan tisu. Sakura tampak senyum-senyum sedangkan Sasuke serius minum sambil memerhatikan Sakura.

Kiba hanya melongo di tempatnya berdiri. "Sakura sama Sasuke… what?!"

Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat Kiba segera menjauhi sahabatnya dengan pelan-pelan dan memilih keluar gedung.

 _Pura-pura gak tau aja Shik!_

 **Fin.**

 _a/n: ff ini saya publish juga di wattpad dengan pair yang berbeda. so, kalau kalian nemu ff yang sama persis kayak ini, berarti punya saya. terima kasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
